Fired
by HopelessAmbassadress
Summary: When he broke up with me, I felt as if I was fired - fired from the most important job I had to do. He replaced me with someone else; someone who would do my job better than me. That was three years ago. Now, I was his secretary. I sure hope he doesn't fire me again.
1. Prologue

I still remember that traumatizing moment two years ago. That day, everything seemed so—_normal. _

I was an eighteen year old girl who graduated early from college, and I had a nineteen year old boyfriend who was the son of the owner of a multi-billionaire company.

I had just received my diploma a week ago, and I was looking forward to entering the "adult" life, as they call it; working for yourself and your children to come.

But that day—that accursed day—I lost everything I worked for.

My parents died in a car accident.

My brother boarded the plane to the United States to study.

And that was also the day—Drew broke up with me.

When he broke up with me, I felt as if I was fired—fired from the most important job I had to do. He replaced me with someone else; someone who would do my job better than me.

I remember that day like it was yesterday.

Drew called me while I was mourning over my parent's death. I remember how I cried on the phone, just thanking him for being there. I never told him my parents died; He would feel sorry for me if I did. I didn't want him to feel sorry.

He then stopped my rant with a voice unlike his.

"May," he had said. "I'm breaking up with you."

For a moment, I wasn't able to say anything.

"D-Drew?" I asked, tears streaming down my cheeks, "Why?"

"You're just not good enough for me anymore."

The moment he ended his horrifying statement, I threw the phone and watched as it hit the wall. I felt my body collapse on my bed, and my eyes blurring from my tears.

That was the day my life blew out of proportion.


	2. First Day: Torture

Chapter 2- First Day: Torture

"No Dawn, this is not funny!" I shouted on the phone.

"_Yes May, it so is. From now on, we get to work at the same company. Don't you want to work with me?" _Dawn asked. I groaned. I could practically see her bubbly little face forming a cute little pout and her trademark puppy-dog eyes.

"No, it's not, because you never told me the company name!" I replied, my anger seeping through my words.

"_Where are you anyway?" _she asked.

"In front of the freaking company," I replied. "I am so going to kill you."

"_Why? You're in front of the company already, I'm pretty sure you know the name already. Why are you so—" _I heard her snicker "—_so angry?" _

"Because—" I stated. "You didn't fucking tell me it was called Hayden Industries!"

"_Oh, didn't I? Sorry May. Anyway, the boss wants to see you, so you better hurry up and enter the building. Bye!" _

"DAWN—" I shouted, but it was too late. My blue-haired friend hung up—on _me. _

Now I was standing in front of a multi-billionaire company in front of a busy street, wearing a secretary's uniform, alone. Curse Dawn for her ability to persuade the boss of this company to hire me. Curse me for taking this job.

I knew I would be late if I continued staring at the structure as if it was the most horrific thing in the planet, so I entered the building. Lucky for me, the elevator was on hold at the very floor I was on, so I made a dash for it.

I let out a sigh as I enter the elevator. "Floor one hundred please," I said to the attendant. It was the floor Dawn had told me once, the boss' office. The highest ranking official. The owner of it all.

The attendant looked at me as if I was crazy. "Do you have an appointment ma'am?" she asked.

"Yeah, kind of," I replied. "I'm the new secretary—Maybelle Maple," I replied.

"Oh, the new girl," the attendant stated, and pressed the one-hundredth button.

"Umm—is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, you lucky girl," the attendant replied. "Do you know how much all female employees would give to be in a position like yours?"

"Uhhh—a few bucks. I guess?"

"No," the attendant said. "They'd give their whole _life _to be the boss' secretary—and yet you, a new recruit, gets to work with _him._"

"Is a secretary's pay really that high?" I asked.

The attendant stared at me. "You'll see why."

I felt a chill run down my spine, and the elevator doors opened. I nodded a goodbye at the attendant, and she nodded back at me. "My name's Soledad by the way. I'll see you later May," she said, and the elevator doors closed.

I made my way to the huge—and I repeat, _huge—_door and knocked on it. I would be lucky if anyone actually _heard _it, but the doors opened in front of me anyway. I took a deep breath, and began what I have been practicing all night.

"Good morning, my name is May Maple, and starting today, I am in your care."

"Good morning, Ms. Maple," I heard the boss say. I'm pretty sure my eyes widened three times their size. "My name is Drew Hayden, and I am very pleased to have you in my care."

"D-Drew?"

Now, I was pretty sure I was to meet _Andrew _Hayden, the _real _owner and founder of the company, but instead, I come face to face with his son, the biggest jerk to walk the planet. Why, oh why does luck hate me so much?

"Hey May, long time no see," he stated, flicking his emerald hair. "I see you're doing well."

I tried to regain my composure. Two can play at this game. I smiled my trademark smile, the cheerful grin that always fooled my family and friends—although I wasn't sure if it would work on him, he knew me too well. "I see you're doing well too Mister Hayden," I replied.

He definitely looked taken aback. I could hear applause from the back of my head. The best actress award goes to—me, Maybelle Maple!

"I am glad you have graced me with your presence, Miss Maple. Could you start working right away?" he asked.

I grinned. "Of course sir," I answered.

"Excellent," Drew smirked. "Now, you see those papers over there?" he said, gesturing towards the large pile of papers at the corner. Please do take your time to sort all of them out within today—we need them for tomorrow's meeting."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me, Miss Maple. Now get on with it."

"Y-You're insane," I mumbled.

"I know that," he stated, flipping his hair. Damn, that habit of his never did fade, did it? "May Maple, your salary is above eighty thousand dollars per month. Do you know understand _why_ it's above eighty?"

I grit my teeth to stop a witty remark. I couldn't afford getting fired—he had fired me once before, he wasn't going to do it again.

"Very well, Mister Hayden," I stated.

"Your desk is in the ninety-ninth floor. I shall call for you when I need your assistance," he said, dismissing me.

With all the respect and sanity within my body, I nodded, and grabbed about five hundred papers. They weighed one encyclopaedia!

"Oh and, Miss Maple?"

"Yes?" I asked, the papers threatening to fall in my arms.

"You are to make only one trip down the elevator. We can't afford many of your trips, it would be a waste of electricity."

I was now officially pissed off. The elevator is working 24/7! How can it be "wasted" on one of my trips? My patience was wearing thin.

"As you wish, Mister Hayden."

"Oh, and, Miss Maple?"

"What?" I hissed.

He chuckled. "Try calling me by my first name like old times, would you May?"

I flashed him a deadly glare. "I'd rather not, Mister Hayden."

I knew why I wouldn't and _couldn't _call him by his first name. I had mistakenly called him by his first name a while ago—and I now consider it one of my most fatal mistakes yet. If I were to call him by his first name, all the days I've cried and all the days I've suffered would be rendered worthless.

I grabbed about a thousand papers(which weighed about two encyclopaedias stacked one on the other) and made my way to the elevator. I put the papers down and pressed the down button with my elbow. Soledad appeared in front of me about sixty seconds later, eyes wide.

"What in the world are you doing May?" she asked as I entered the elevator.

"No time to explain Soledad," I replied. "Just take me to floor ninety-nine."

Soledad shrugged and with a mere push of a button, the elevator opened once again. I stepped out the stack of paper threatening to fall anytime. "Whoa—" Just when I was about to fall, steady arms straightened me up.

"Thanks," I said to my hero, who smiled at me.

"Emery De Loress," she said. "You need help with that?" she asked.

"Actually, yes," I replied, blushing, and Emery took half of the stack. "Thanks, that's so much better."

"You're welcome," Emery said. "The boss had it in for you, huh?"

"Who? Oh, Drew?" I mentally smacked myself. After I promised never to say his first name again. .

"Woah, you guys are in a first name basis?" Emery asked.

"No, we're not, that was an accident," I said. "I'm May Maple by the way."

"Okay then, May," said Emery. "I'll lead you to your office."

"Wait, I have an _office?" _I asked.

"Yeah, yours is like the biggest in this department. Oh, this is the accounting department by the way, you can make a boss out of everyone here, including me. Everyone in this building is under you as of now, excluding Drew of course, and Rinoah, and Paul, and Ash.

"Wait—who?"

"Rinoah's the head of the accounting department—to put it short, he's my boss. I'm his secretary."

"Wait, pause please. You're a secretary?"

"Yep, the one and only secretary of Rinoah Cresda. He's my long-time rival, although right now, he's beaten me. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's just, you're like me. I had a rival once too—but now he's—" What was I going to say? The owner of the multi-billionaire company she worked in and my ex-boyfriend?

"He's?" Emery asked, but I shook my head. "Never mind that then; May, your job is ten times harder than mine, trust me. Anyway, Paul is the head of the Statistics department, and his secretary, Dawn is—"

"Pause again please," I interrupted.

"What?" Emery asked.

"Dawn—_Dawn. _Bluenette, blue eyes? Overly cheerful and perky?"

"That's the one. She's one of my friends from high school. Why? And—you guys know each other?"

"Yeah, she's one of my best friends from college," I replied. "She never told me she was a secretary."

"Well, now you know," Emery said.

"Anyway, continuing, Ash is the head of the Critics department, and that's basically because he was Drew's friend in college and the most honest person I've ever known."

"I know," I interrupted again. Then I wished I hadn't.

"Wait, you know? How would you know?"

"Umm—nothing, please carry on. Wait," I sigh, "His secretary is Misty, am I right?"

"Correcto, give the brunette a prize!" said Emery sarcastically. "Say, mind telling me why you know this things?"

"Err—it's not important," I reply.

"It is to me," Emery said stubbornly. "And I will find out. Here's your office Miss Maple, I hope you enjoy your stay," Emery said, flashing a fake smile the same as mine. She placed the stack of papers near my desk, and even with her four-inch high heels, walked out of my office as if she was walking the catwalk.

I shudder. She was giving me the creeps.

"Oh, and May?" Emery said, sticking her head inside my office.

"Hmm?" I ask in reply.

"I know you and Drew had a past relationship. He's my cousin." and with those words said, her head disappeared, leaving me in my office with an open mouth.

Well, she could have said so a while ago, that would have minimized my awkwardness. I can't believe my stupidity. She had emerald eyes the same as Drew's. I guess it ran in the family.

"Well, time to get some work done."

* * *

It has been eight hours since I started sorting out the paperwork. I had to read through every _single _page, and I had to stack them in each department. I even saw Ash's messy handwriting and Misty's neat handwriting on one paper, stating the criticism for every department and branch. I even saw Dawn's bubbly handwriting on one page; her i's were drawn with hearts. Seriously, she could've made it a lot more professional. And then, there was the fact that Drew's signature was on every. Single. Page. I guess he had an even harder time than me, signing and reading all those papers.

Then again, sorting was torture. My back ached, and my eyes hurt from reading. It was six o' clock right now, and I had only done about half of the papers. I haven't even eaten lunch yet! It looked as if I was going to stay here all night.

'_buzz. Buzz.'_

I scrambled to the telephone. Yes, that buzzing sound was a telephone—disgusting, right?

"Hello?"

"Miss Maple, are you done with all the paperwork?"

I grit my teeth to keep from screaming. "No, Mister Hayden, forgive me, but it would be better if you were not to interrupt me while I'm working."

"Oh don't worry May, you'll only be staying here all night."

"Yeah, that's a real pleasure," I replied, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Ring Emery to keep you company; She loves late night work. She should be in Rinoah's office right now, talking—or should I say snogging."

"They're a couple?" I screamed into the phone. "Ahem, excuse me, sorry."

"Ouch Miss Maple. Three years and you're still as loud as ever." Drew commented. I could rip that pretty little smirk of his right off his face. "To answer your question, no, they are not a couple. They are two dense and stubborn individuals who cannot realize their feeling for each other."

"Oh, and you're better?" I ask, but as the question escaped my mouth I gasped. "I mean—"

"I admit I'm not better," he stated. "But what about you?"

I slammed the phone down the receiver angrily. Let me just say this: HE. IS. THE. WORST.


	3. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon characters and Serena and Jake(property of RandomVisitorGirl).**

Chapter 3- The Meeting

"_Miss Maple, are you done with the paperwork?" _

Drew's voice echoed in the telephone's voicemail, filling the silence in my office. I wish he would just shut up! It was eleven in the evening, and I was _still _working my ass off. He's been leaving me voicemail messages every freaking hour carrying the same message: _Miss Maple, are you done with the paperwork?_

It annoys me like hell. I was nearly done, I admit I was, and with Emery doing about three hundred pages in her office, I was almost good to go. Just about one hundred pages left to organize.

"This goes to Paul, and Ash. ."

"May?" I turned to see Emery sticking her head in my office. "I'm already finished. You?"

"Just about a hundred left," I replied. She looked at me, staring at me with those emerald eyes of hers that reminded me so much of her cousin. "Well, what are you doing? If you're going to come in, you can come in you know."

"Oh, alright then." Emery entered my office, taking a seat on one of the chairs in front of my desk. "So, how's work?"

"Torture," I replied swiftly.

"Yeah, I understand. You should see how Drew works—he's a workaholic, you know. He stays here at ungodly hours signing documents and reviewing projects," Emery said.

"Hmm," I replied. I really didn't want to hear stories about how amazing and workaholic my ex-boyfriend is. "What about you? He said you like to work late too."

"Well, it's only to prove that I'm better than Rinoah," Emery answered. "I was hoping to hold a department, and I was going to request it, but then I liked being his secretary more." For a moment, I saw a blush emerge on Emery's pale cheeks.

"Right, well, don't quit your job if you're having fun doing it," I stated. "What about Misty and Ash? I haven't heard from them in—what, two years?"

"Oh, they're a couple now. Drew hired Misty along with Ash so that Ash couldn't slack off on the job," Emery laughed slightly. "You should have seen them when they first entered here; they were like a comedy duo. Misty was whacking Ash with a mallet she pulled out of who-knows-where whenever Ash looked at food. It went on and on until Ash learned his lesson and kept his head down."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, they were like that back in college."

"I can see."

"What about Paul and Dawn? Are they together?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, but it's not public. All the department heads and secretaries know about it—although the other staff doesn't," Emery stated. "What about you and Drew? What the hell happened?"

I flinched. I had been avoiding the topic, and yet she brings it up when I wasn't ready. Clever girl. I waved her off. "Nothing, nothing serious really."

"You seriously think I don't know?"

"Well, I'd expect you to know," I said. "You're his cousin after all."

"Oh, I know," Emery said, then she muttered something incoherent.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing serious really," she replied, waving me off.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Kind of."

I glared at her, and she smirked at me. She and Drew are so alike. "Are you sure you and Drew are cousins? Because it's like you're his twin sister or something."

"_He's _Drew Hayden. _I'm _Emery H. De Loress," Emery replied. "We are _not_ twins. And if I had a twin, I wouldn't want it to be someone as stubborn and ignorant as him, who listens to everything that others tell him but—"

"I get the point Emery," I stated, smiling. "I'm done already. Mind calling your _cousin _and telling him that we're done for the day?"

"Why don't _you_ call him?" Emery asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Because he pisses me off," I replied.

"Well I'm not calling him," Emery stated. "I should get going."

"Why should you get going? I thought you like working late."

A voice called out from the intercom. "Emery, could you come here please?" Emery rolled her eyes.

"That's why. Sorry May, got to go. Being a secretary's no easy job." I waved good bye to her, and she nodded at me before leaving and slamming the door behind her. "RINOAH! DON'T USE THE INTERCOM, IT'S EMBARRASING!"

"Well, they're one funny couple," I murmured, before picking up the telephone and calling Drew—Mister Hayden.

"May, get the job done right?"

I summoned the nicest voice I could muster. "Of course Mister Hayden, I finished the job just like you said. Can I go home now please?"

"Sure, just bring everything up here in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes—are you insane?" I asked. "Ahem—excuse me."

"I am completely sane Miss Maple," Drew said, and I could have murdered him then and there. He was lucky I couldn't see him.

I could feel my temper rise. "I'll—go there—immediately."

"Very well."

I slammed the phone down the receiver for the second time today. That guy, he _really _gets on my nerves. His arrogant, cocky attitude is way beyond comprehension. It's like he's out to get me or something.

Well, never mind that. I have to deliver the paperwork to _his majesty. _

I got home around twelve midnight, and all I remember is collapsing on my bed. It was lucky for me that I still woke up at around six o' clock; I had to get ready for work—which I currently despise.

I was _so _going to get Dawn for sending me to that company.

"Dawn, get your pretty little blue haired head here this _instant!"_ I screamed into my phone. I was standing once again in front of the enormous building, filled with hesitation to enter.

"_Whoa, May, chill. I think you damaged my hearing for a second there. Where are you?" _

"The entrance of the building."

"_Great, I can see you. Look left."_

I turned my head to the left, and there I could see blue-haired woman waving at me like crazy, a phone placed on her right ear. I sighed, and motioned for her to come closer. She was attracting attention to herself, and she was completely oblivious to it.

Dawn ran towards me happily. "Hi May!" she stated, pocketing her phone. "Why didn't you come meet me yesterday?"

"Because my boss overworked me," I replied angrily. "Why did you send me here? There are like, _dozens _of other companies who were hiring."

"Oh, come on May, it's not that bad, really. You just learn to deal with it," Dawn said cheerfully. "And besides, Drew's running out of secretaries. They're all either fired or they quit."

"I can see why. I guess I can quit too; It's not that big a deal—"

"No!" Dawn protested quickly. I cocked an eyebrow at her. "It's just—you can't leave _yet. _Drew really _really _needs a new secretary."

"Then get a new one, because I am _so _done with him."

"Don't leave, May, please? Just—_stay." _

"Why do you want me to stay so much? This isn't another one of your get-together tricks like back in college, is it?" I glared at her.

"N-no, o-of c-c-course not May. Why would I d-do that? Nope, no p-plans here," Dawn said, and with shaky fingers, raised both her hands in defence. I rolled my eyes.

"Right, so believable," I said sarcastically. "That just gives me a reason not to stay here."

"Oh, come on May. I promise I won't try anything; just stay here." Dawn flashed me her trademark puppy-dog eyes. I glared at her. I hated it when she does that.

"We'll see," I said flatly.

"That means yes, right?" Dawn said gleefully.

I glared at her. "No tricks."

Oh great, now I act like her boyfriend, Paul. I remember a time when I acted just like Dawn; Cheerful, gleeful, happy-go-lucky. I can't seem to go back to that kind of life anymore. Sometimes, when I recall those times, I'd feel disgusted with myself.

"Let's go inside," Dawn said. "Paul's going to scold me for being late—again."

"It's six-thirty in the morning," I told her. "How can you be late? Work-time is at seven."

"Well, yeah, but there's this huge meeting with another company today, so these past few days I've been coming to work earlier than usual."

"That explains why you're early today," I said, smirking. "You're usually late for everything you do."

"I do not!" Dawn protested.

I shrugged her off, pressing the up button in the elevator. "You take thirty minutes just to take a shower back in college," I stated simply.

"Well, a girl's scent is a man's treasure!"

"Mmhmm, right."

The doors opened in front of us, revealing a tall woman with pink hair. "Good morning Dawn, early today are we? Hi, May! You didn't leave yesterday," Soledad said.

"I left around eleven-thirty," I told her as I entered the elevator.

"Funny, other secretaries don't leave until three in the morning. Either Drew's being nice or you're a fast worker," Soledad commented, flashing a smile at me.

"I had help from Emery."

"Ahh, that's why. Wait—what?"

"What are you talking about May?" Dawn asked.

"Uhh—Emery helped me?" The two girls looked at each other. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"_Emery? The _Emery H. De Loress? Brown hair, green eyes, same attitude? Rinoah's secretary/rival? Drew's cousin?" Dawn asked, shaking my shoulders frantically. I nodded. "She's being nice. Oh my gosh, Soledad! She trusts her!" Dawn said, transferring from me to Soledad and shaking _her _shoulders.

"What's wrong with her trusting me? I never did anything wrong," I said. "Why won't she trust me?"

"May, did you know that if you have _the _Emery De Loress' trust, nothing bad will happen to you in this company? You won't get fired, you won't be bad-mouthed, and you won't have any problems with any other employees."

"Well, she trusts you as well—"

"Of course she would, we've known each other since high school," Dawn interrupted.

"I know, she mentioned."

"Wait—change topic—you do know that Ash and Misty are here too, right?"

"Yep, but I haven't seen them yet," I replied.

Dawn squealed, and I could see Soledad smile a little at the blunette. She was such a _child_ sometimes. "May, we should go to dinner later with Ash and Misty, oh, and Paul. My treat! Oh my gosh, this is going to be so much fun! Kind of like a college reunion!"

"Uh-huh, right, well, I suppose I could go to dinner if my _boss"_—I hissed his title with venom. Well, it definitely was better than saying his name though—"lets me out early."

"Great!" Dawn said, even though I haven't _really _accepted the offer. "Oh, this is my floor. Thanks Soledad!"

"No problem," the pink-haired woman said, smiling at the childish blunette. Soledad had been holding the elevator at the fiftieth floor for about two minutes, waiting for Dawn to get out. Oh well, I guess she can bend the rules.

Soledad pressed another button, and the elevator doors closed. "So, how's working for Drew?" she asked.

"Terrible," I answered quickly.

"That bad, huh? I told you yesterday that dozens of females would give up their lives for that position," Soledad said. "This is the first time I've seen someone who didn't want to work with him."

"Didn't other secretaries quit?"

"That's just because the workload was too much for them to handle. Others who put up with the workload however, get fired, since they can't finish most of it."

"It was pretty stupid of them to even accept the job anyways," I murmured, but I was pretty sure Soledad heard me.

"Have you ever_ seen _Drew_, _May?"

"Are you his mother or something?" I asked Soledad, slightly laughing.

"No," she stated. "But I am his aunt."

I stared at her, eyes open. "How old are you?"

"Hmm—three years older than you?" Soledad said.

"Woah. You are so young."

Soledad shrugged. "Anyway, my brother and sister-in-law told me to watch over the employees and Drew, so I did as I was told. Don't tell anyone though," Soledad said, winking at me. "That's our little secret."

The moment she said that, the elevator doors opened in floor ninety-nine, so I got off. "Bye Soledad. Your secret's safe with me," I said quietly, loud enough for her to hear. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you Emery's mom?" I asked.

Soledad laughed. "No, of course not! I'm too young to get married. I prefer working in elevators, thank you very much. And besides, I'm not the _only _sibling of Andrew Hayden. Bye now, May."

I stared at the closed elevator doors and sighed. "Might as well get to work."

I entered my office, only to see Emery sitting on my desk. "Morning May!" she said, waving at me.

"Good morning," I greeted politely.

"Woah, did I say or _do _something last night that made you polite in talking to me?" she asked, slightly laughing. I shook my head and smiled.

"Of course not," I stated. "I have to be polite to my boss' cousin, don't I?"

"Are you trying to get on my good side?"

"Why, am I on your bad side?" I countered.

Emery laughed. "Now I know why Drew likes you!"

"Likes?"

"Liked," she corrected. "Sorry."

"It's fine," I told her. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Reminding you of the meeting later at ten," Emery said. "I wouldn't want you to forget; most secretaries forget about meetings."

"You waited here—for who knows how long—just to tell me about a stupid meeting?"

Emery raised her hands up in defence. "Hey, it's the biggest meeting yet. Hayden Industries is collaborating with Cross companies for a project."

"Project? What's the project about?" I asked.

"Didn't you read the papers we arranged last night? You know that Hayden industries focuses on the Primary department—"

((**A/N I am not going to bore you with business logic, so I'm stopping there. Besides, I'm thirteen, how am I supposed to know? :P))**

I entered the meeting, at nine-thirty, feeling slightly sleepy. I arrived earlier than others, basically because I didn't have any work to take care of today. I listened to everything Emery told me, even if it meant staying awake. This business stuff bores me easily. Emery told me that the stuff she told me was pretty much basic. If I can't handle basic, how can I handle professional?

Drew was seated on the largest seat at the right side of the long table, which seemed very, _very, _obvious since he _was _the head of the company. On the other hand, a person was seated on the left side of the table, his chair the same size as Drew, and he was having a heated conversation on his phone.

Drew saw me and motioned for the sit beside him, which I—regrettably—took. I _was_ his secretary. I stared at the pencil and blank papers in front of me—I guess I was supposed to take notes. There was a white wall in the left side of the room, probably for PowerPoint presentations.

"Early today, are we Miss Maple?" Drew said, smirking at me.

I stared at him with a blank expression on my face. "Of course," I told him. "This is a very important meeting after all."

He shut up after that. Ha! 1 point Maple, 0 points for Hayden.

About two or three minutes later, I saw—or should I say heard—Misty and Ash enter, arguing silently. I stood up and smiled at Misty.

"Misty!" I said, smiling at her. Misty paused for a moment, looking at me, before registering who she was looking at.

"May, Oh my gosh it is you!" Misty said, pulling me in for a hug. "You haven't changed a bit! Except your happiness disappeared."

"What?" I asked.

"You're not happy!" Misty said, frowning. "I can see it in your eyes," she said, leaning in to my face.

"Uh—long story, actually," I said.

"Really? Do tell." I could see Drew turning slightly to look in the corner of my eye.

What was I going to say?

"Chill out Mist, you're scaring the girl," Ash said, pulling his girlfriend away from me. I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god I don't have to say that story—at the moment. "Hi May," he greeted me. "Long time no see."

I nodded at him. "Glad to see you again Ash."

"Ash, trade positions with me," Misty said.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Because I want to talk with May! Come on, it doesn't matter anyway, we'll still end up seated beside each other."

Ash shrugged. "Alright—although, let me keep my sandwich."

"Sandwiches aren't allowed in meetings, Ash. How many times have I told you that?"

"Let him keep it Misty," I said. "If he gets caught it's his fault anyway, so why bother?" I smirked at Ash.

"May, I thought you liked food like me," Ash said, feigning sadness. "How could you betray me—and food?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Ash, I don't like food that much anymore."

Misty grinned as she grabbed my hand and pushed me towards the seat besides Drew. "Ouch," I said flatly.

"Since when did you become the most boring person ever? Did Paul rub off on you?" Misty asked as she took a seat beside me.

"I'm boring?" I asked her. Honestly, I don't really know if I'm boring or if I'm still happy-go-lucky May, so the question really surprised me.

"Yeah! Where did happy May go?" Misty asked, pretending to search. "Oh, and how are you and Drew? I was really surprised when you didn't—" I slapped a hand on Misty's loud mouth, and checked to see if anyone heard her. Luckily, it was just Misty, Ash, Drew, the guy on the phone and I—and the guy on the phone was pretty busy to hear what Misty had just said. Drew seemed pretty out of it, he was typing on a laptop he pulled out of nowhere.

"What's up May?" Misty asked, although her voice seemed muffled. I glared at her.

"Never _ever _mention that," I said. "—for now."

"Why weren't you here when he"—Misty motioned to Drew—"took over the company."

"It's a long story, really, it would be _very _bad if I told it to you right now and—"

"Hi May! Hi Misty!" Dawn's bubbly voice interrupted me. For once, I was glad for her interruption.

"Hi Dawn," I replied, and Misty waved at her in response. Behind Dawn, who was standing silently, was the ever-so-grumpy Paul, who nodded at me in greeting. I waved at him silently.

Paul whispered something to Dawn, who laughed at his statement.

"He asks 'When did you turn into him?'" said Dawn, and I heard Misty laugh beside me. I glared at them.

"See May, I was right; you turned into Paul!" Misty said, choking back laughter.

"I didn't," I replied blankly. "Why would I turn into Paul?"

"Oh, I know why."

Emery walked in, followed by a tall guy with blue hair. I glared at her to shut up, and Drew turned from his big chair to glare at her as well. Apparently Emery got the hint, because she made a face that looked like she was trying to prevent her laughter.

"Oh, b-by the way May," Emery said, her voice still shaking, "This is my _boss_,"—She hissed, apparently she was not happy about it—"Rinoah."

Rinoah nodded at me. "Pleasure to meet you."

Ash turned to shake hands with Rinoah. "Yo, bro. How's work?"

"Hectic," Rinoah replied. "And boring. I'm just lucky to have this beautiful maiden by my side."

Emery rolled her eyes, but a tinge of red appeared on her cheeks. "Shut up, you. Stop trying to get on my good side, because you're already stuck in the bad for the rest of your life."

Rinoah raised an eyebrow at her, and Ash, Misty, and Dawn laughed. I managed a small smile—not really that funny.

Dawn and Paul took a seat beside Ash, while Rinoah and Emery sat at the end of the long table. A few more people—probably the heads from the other company—entered the meeting room, a professional and emotionless expression plastered on their faces.

The head of the other company who had been talking on the phone a while ago was seated in a business-like manner, the phone no longer in his hand. A girl with shoulder-length brown hair was already sitting next to him, jotting down a few notes on the blank paper.

"Shall we start?" I heard Drew say next to me.

"Of course," the head of the other company replied.

Drew leaned back on his big chair professionally, and Misty grabbed the pencil.

The head of the other company stood up, plugged in his laptop in the projector, and opened up a PowerPoint presentation. He began speaking.

"Good morning, heads and secretaries of the Hayden Industries and my company staff. I would especially like to bid my greetings to Drew Hayden," he nodded at Drew, who nodded as well. "My name is Jake Cross, I am the CEO of Cross Companies—"

It has been a half-hour since Jake spoke, and a guy from his company was stating their report regarding the collaboration. I was listening to every word that guy was saying, and after Emery's _basic _explanation, I was actually interested in his presentation.

_Having fun, May?_

I glared at Drew who had inconspicuously shoved a note to me. I jotted down something swiftly and gently shoved it back at him.

**Yes, now if you would be very kind to leave me to my thoughts, Mr. Hayden. **

_Admit it, you're bored. _

**No, I'm not. **

_Come on May, don't lie. You get bored easily at meetings like this, right?_

**Surprisingly, no, so leave me alone. **

_I know you want to talk to me. _

Why am I even putting up with this? I mean, I could _not _answer his notes.

_So you're ignoring me now, huh?_

I didn't reply to that. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't know what to say.

_May's giving me the silent treatment, ha-ha. _

My temper was rising. I tried focusing on the people in front of me instead. The girl who was seated beside Jake was jabbing him in the gut. Jake glared at her, but the girl simply grinned and jabbed him once more. How cute.

_Is May jealous?_

I glared at him again before writing back a final(I hope) reply.

**Shut uup. **

I looked up to the man who was talking, and he directed a smile at me. I stared at him. "Miss Maple, correct?" he asked. I nodded. I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room looking at me. "Can you please state your company's part in the collaboration? I believe it is right to ask you since you are the CEO's secretary after all."

I flashed him a polite smile.

_Need help May? _

No, thank you. I mentally made a note to thank Emery after this. I began explaining the company's part the exact way Emery told me. I glanced a peek at her, and I could see an "Lucky I told you" expression on her face. I sat back down as I ended my report, and I smirked successfully at Drew.

**No, I don't need help Mr. Hayden. **


	4. Dinner

Chapter Four-Dinner

I exited the meeting room, feeling better than ever. I finally beat that grasshead in his own game.

"May, that was awesome!" Dawn said beside me, Paul trailing behind her. "How do you know that stuff? You're new, right?"

"Emery dropped by a while ago and explained everything," I replied.

"That explains it," Dawn stated. "Well, we gotta go. Plenty of work to do—and stuff. Remember, we have reunion dinner tonight!" And with those words, Dawn grabbed Paul and dragged him—to work, hopefully, and if not—well, she probably dragged him somewhere dark and creepy where they can make out.

I sighed, and headed to the elevator. It was time to get back to work. I pressed the "up" button and waited. And waited. And waited.

Why was Soledad taking so long? She should've gotten here minutes ago! I looked at which floor the elevator was on, but it was frozen at one hundred. I sighed.

I was in floor twenty-one.

My office was in floor ninety-nine.

I can do this.

I am going to climb those staircases even if it kills me.

I am going to—

"May, why do you look like you want to kill someone?"

"Eh?" I turned my head to meet a familiar pink-haired woman staring at me. "Oh, Soledad—you're here already. I was ready to climb up to the ninety-ninth floor."

Soledad stared at me as if I was crazy, and laughed. "Alrighty then, I'll leave you to it."

"No!" I yelled. "You're here now; I'm going to take the elevator!" Soledad laughed at me—_again, _and she pushed the close button.

Just as the elevators were closing, the guy who asked me a while ago about our part in the collaboration ran in, a folder of papers in his hand. "Hi," he said as he regained his composure. "One hundredth floor," he told Soledad, and she nodded, clicking the button. Brendan turned to me. "May Maple, right? Secretary of _the _Drew Hayden?"

I sighed. "Unfortunately, yes," I replied.

"Wow, that's weird. Why aren't you jumping in joy?"

"Because I'm not 'in joy'," I answered.

He laughed, and I managed a small smile. "I'm Brendan Birch. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well."

"Say, May, would you mind going with me to dinner tonight? It's Pay day today, so I might as well take a beautiful lady with me, right?"

I raised my eyebrows and chuckled. "I can't today. I and my friends have a 'college reunion.'"

"Oh, alright then," Brendan said.

"But, if you want I could ask them if you could come as well. I don't really mind," I told him.

Brendan turned to me and smiled. "Sure, why not. Call me?" he handed me his phone number, and I smiled, taking it.

"Okay then," the elevator opened, and I got off. "See you later Brendan," I said, waving at him. He saluted me, and then the elevator closed.

I turned and headed to my office—that is, I _was_ headed to my office—until a pair of emerald eyes stopped me.

"Oh my goodness, Emery!" I told the brunette. "I thought you were Drew!"

"Well, I'm not, now let me get straight to the point." I cocked an eyebrow at her, confused. "_WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS WERE YOU DOING TALKING TO BIRCH?" _

I covered my ears halfway through her sentence. "Arceus?" I asked. "Who's that? And what's so wrong in talking to Brendan?"

I could see Emery willing herself to calm down, and I stared at her defensively. "Alright May, in what restaurant are you guys eating?"

"I'm pretty sure Dawn knows the answer to that question, because I certainly don't," I replied. "Why are you so curious all of a sudden? And _what _is so wrong in talking to Brendan?"

"Trust me May, you don't want to know," Emery flashed me this creepy glare that reminded me so freaking _much _of Drew's, and it scared me so much I shut up. "I gotta go," Emery said, stalking off somewhere—perhaps to her office or Rinoah's office.

With Emery out of the way, I headed to my office and closed the door behind me. It was two in the afternoon, and work time ends at four. What was I supposed to do in the next two hours? I sat on my chair, thinking. Maybe I should make coffee for Drew or something. Isn't that what secretaries normally do?

I sighed, and laid my head on my desk. Two years ago I was supposed to be working as a flight attendant; I had my license and all. Then the tragedy happened. For two years I stayed at home, cooking for myself and watching television and—yeah, I lived off my parent's money for two years.

Then I passed by Dawn in a restaurant, and she got me a job here, as a secretary—which was _really_ far from my original goal. I still want to be a flight attendant though. It was—and is—my dream.

* * *

I guess I fell asleep in the middle of reminiscing, because by the time I lifted my head, my forehead was red and the time on my wristwatch read '5:30.' It was getting late. I grabbed my cell, which was beeping from missed calls and messages.

I wasn't surprised when my inbox was filled with messages from Dawn.

'_May, dinner is at the French Diner. Meet you there at seven o'clock.'_

'_May, don't be late.'_

Then it was flooded with other messages that told me how hot Paul and Ash looked in tuxedos.

That reminds me: I forgot to ask Dawn if Brendan could come tonight!

I immediately rang Dawn, who, in less than ten seconds, answered the phone with her annoyingly perky tone.

"_Hey May!" _

"Yeah, yeah, Hello. Anyway, I was going to ask if a guy named Brendan Birch could come with us to dinner tonight."

"_What, absolutely NO-" _I heard lots of "clangs" and "bonks" on the other side of the phone, and I was pretty sure someone was being pummelled to the ground. _"Okay, never mind that," _Dawn said, her voice sounded weak. _"He can come, yes, he can come. Of course."_

I heard a victorious chuckle from the other line, and then Dawn's "shhhh!"

"Err, what's going on?" I asked.

"_Nothing, May nothing. Anyway, I bought a dress for you, so you can just come over here early."_

"Dawn, you didn't have to—"

"_Yes, yes I had to," _Dawn replied. _"It's the least I can do. And the money wasn't mine anyw—" _Another bonk.

"What the hell's going on over there?" I asked. "Who's money did you use?"

"_Uhh—Uhh, Em—Paul's! Yeah, I used Paul's money. Mmhhmm." _

"Paul. Paul _let _you use _his_ precious money to buy me a dress that I'll probably only use tonight?"

"_Yeah, pshh. You know Paul! He's nice and all that."_

"Uh-huh, nice, right. Well, I'll figure out what you're up to later, so you better get ready with your answers," I said.

"_Great, well, you should come to my house right now so we can do your make-up and stuff."_

"Make-up?" I asked. "Why do I need to pretty myself up?"

"_Because I want you to look pretty. Now get your pretty little ass off that chair of yours and head over here, because I'm not taking 'no' for an answer!"_

Dawn hung up on me.

Well, might as well call Brendan and tell him the good news.

* * *

Brendan agreed to come at seven.

I was in front of Dawn's house, dreading the worst. As I rang the doorbell, monsters and creatures of the night exited the door—

Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit. I rang the doorbell once again, and Dawn opened the door, grinning as she saw me. She was wearing make-up already, although she was dressed in a white t-shirt and shorts. "May, you made it!"

"Yeah—woah!" I was pulled inside with such force.

"You are going to love the dress I picked out for you! First, we'll start with your hair—ooh, I'm going to make it into a bun. No wait, perhaps a braid. No, no, braids don't go with dresses like that. Yep, I'll make it a bun. As for the make-up, I guess I'll—"

And it went on like that. Even when she was styling my hair, Dawn was talking non-stop. I admit I zoned out while she was talking. Later, however, Dawn pushed a dress onto my chest and then shoved me into her walk-in closet.

The dress was beautiful. It was colour red, my favourite colour. It only had one strap, and roses were embedded on the waist like a belt. It flowed a little below my knees. When I came out of, Dawn shrieked so freaking loud that I think the neighbours might consider moving.

"Oh My God, May, you look absolutely _gorgeous!" _She squealed, fretting over every single detail. "Oh, I knew I picked the right one!"

Dawn handed me a pair of two-inch high heels, and I reluctantly wore it. Dawn smiled. "There we go! You look amazing!" She stated, and I smiled at her.

"Thanks Dawn."

"Okay, my turn!"

Dawn entered her dressing room, and later emerged in a beautiful baby-blue dress. It was simple—simple but beautiful. Hers was shorter than mine, and a huge bow was tied around her waist. "How do I look?" she asked me, and I answered as honestly as I could.

"Absolutely _fabulous."_

Dawn grinned. Outside, a car horn blared, and Dawn's grin grew even wider.

"Paul's here."

Only one word can describe Paul's expression after seeing Dawn:

_Priceless. _

I laughed as Paul struggled on what to say, and as he retreated back to his limousine. Dawn and I exchanged smiles, and the both of us entered the car. It was hard for Paul not to notice Dawn, because every time he would look at his top mirror, he would turn red and focus on the road.

After about fifteen minutes of torture—for Paul, anyway—we arrived at the posh and lavish restaurant. Paul opened the door for us, and I immediately let Dawn go first, and she walked hand in hand with Paul to the restaurant. I slammed the door behind me, locking it.

As we entered the restaurants, waiters immediately directed us to our seats, but what surprised me was that _I _was in a separate table. Dawn winked at me, and I glared at her.

It was exactly seven o'clock when Brendan entered the restaurant and took a seat in front of me. He looked very handsome. He was wearing a tuxedo like Paul. He flashed me his gentleman smile, and I smiled back—but I must admit that was rather fake.

Later, Ash and Misty arrived, arm in arm. Misty looked stunning. Her dress was green and gorgeous, and waves formed as she walked with grace and poise. They were directed to the long table beside Dawn and Paul. I glared at Dawn, who had set me aside with Brendan. She simply smiled at me, not at all intimidated.

I _wish _I had Emery and Drew's glare.

Speak of the devil.

I gasped as I saw Drew enter the door along with a girl I didn't recognize. He led her towards a table rather near from ours, and I tried my best to keep conversing with Brendan without freaking out. The girl with Drew was moderate, if I do say so myself.

She had red hair and green eyes darker than Drew's and Emery's, a stern expression was placed on her face. Her dress was exquisite—_way_ more expensive than mine. There were diamonds in her gown, mine had roses. Well, talk about the levels of society.

Brendan called a waiter over, and as he ordered, I saw Drew catch me in the eye. I tried my best to look away. He stared at me, and I could tell by his expression that he was asking me what I was doing here. I cocked my head towards Dawn, Misty, and their dates, and Drew immediately understood. He mouthed something to me that seemed like 'stupid cousin.'

I knew he was going to let me off then—that is, until he saw Brendan. He shot a glare at the man, and I rolled my eyes at him. Brendan asked me what I would like, and I allowed him to decide what I wanted. He immediately said steak, which was nice because I loved steak.

The moment I looked at the door once again, was the moment I realized _why _Drew was here.

A brown haired lady entered the room, arm-in-arm with a blue-haired man. Her emerald eyes found me easily, and she smirked.

I am _so _going to kill Emery. And Dawn—let's not forget Dawn. It was obvious _they _planned this.

I placed a hand under my chin. "You went to Drew's office a while ago, right?" I asked Brendan, trying to strike a conversation. "What did you discuss?"

"I'm afraid that's private business," Brendan replied teasingly. I laughed slightly. "But if you _do_ want to know, we were discussing about creating a magazine to tell the world about our collaboration."

"Oh? And what's this magazine about?" I asked.

"Evolution," Brendan replied. "Change."

"Oh, and, did he agree?"

"Yeah, he did," Brendan answered. "On the condition that his company will publish it."

"I was kind of expecting that," I stated, laughing.

Our food arrived later on, and Brendan and I continued on with conversing. We talked about the weather, business, anything.

From the corner of my eye, I could see my "friends" watching us closely, despite having conversations of their own. Drew shot me a look that said, 'What the hell are you doing?' but I ignored him. I didn't know why I continued to laugh at everything Brendan said—despite the fact that it wasn't funny.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I told Brendan, who nodded. I walked past my "friends," shot them a glare, and headed towards the bathroom. I washed my hands and stared at the sink silently.

"May Maple, correct?"

I turned around hastily, seeing the redheaded girl Drew brought in with him. "Yeah, why?"

"Stay away from Drew."

"What?"

"Stay away from my boyfriend."

"I do what I want."

I felt a stinging sensation fill my right cheek. The fucking bitch slapped me. I glared at her darkly, and she backed away.

"Don't let me repeat myself; Stay away from Drew."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" I asked sharply.

"I'm Brianna. Daughter of the famous Wakana group."

"Never heard of it."

"How dare you!" she said, stomping her foot. "How dare you insult my father's company!"

"Well I certainly have never heard of it," I said. "And I don't care how famous you are. I. do. What. I. fucking. Want."

"We'll see about that, Maple," she said, smirking.

That's it, I've had enough of this chick. I grabbed her by the straps of her fancy dress and slammed her into a wall. She winced. "That the best you can do Maple?"

"No," I replied coldly, and I could feel a shiver run through her spine. I smirked. "Scared of big bad Maple?" She flinched, and I shoved her farther into the wall. "Now you listen to me Brianna; I do what I want—I don't need you telling me what to do."

"I thought you were supposed to be sweet!"

I smirked at her. "That's who I used to be."

Brendan pushed back my chair, and I sat. "What took you so long?" he asked. I shot Drew a glare, and he looked at me, confused. I smiled at Brendan.

"Oh, nothing. I just took care of a pest."


	5. Change

Chapter Five-Change

Does Drew _really _have to have a meeting at six-thirty in the morning?!

I had a phone call from Dawn at five-thirty, saying there was a meeting at six. I had to catch a cab. The driver was half-asleep so I grabbed the steering wheel and steered us in the right direction. I didn't pay him—lousy service. Anyway, he was fine with me not paying him since it was partially his fault anyway and blah-blah-blah and he really had to go home to his wife Leaf and blah-blah. I think his name was Larry. Or Gary. Meh, whatever.

I walked in the elevator, exhausted from the hectic taxi ride.

"Wow, May, it's only six twenty-five. What's got your hair in a knot?"

"Soledad, Drew suddenly arranged a meeting at six-thirty. I have to get there in like—five minutes!"

"You got it," Soledad replied. "Hold on," she told me, and—since I basically had no choice—I held on to the convenient bars on the side of the elevator. Soledad pushed the one hundredth button, and we were shooting high up in the air, so quick and so fast that I held on to the bars for dear life.

Soledad chuckled, and I could see that she was enjoying this. She was used to it I guess. The elevator halted to a stop, and I felt my heart jump to my throat. I checked the time. I made it!

"Thanks Soledad!" I said, as I got off the elevator. Soledad saluted me, and with a push of a button, she was gone.

I turned, only to see multi-coloured eyes staring at me. I sighed. "I'm late, aren't I?"

"Oh no, you made it just in time!" Misty said, and gestured to the seat beside her. "I saved you a seat."

"Thanks," I said, and walked over. As I sat down, I saw Dawn, Ash, and Misty staring at me. "What?"

"Well, usually when you're late or delay something you immediately say multiple 'sorrys,'" said Ash. Dawn nodded beside him. "I think we were expecting that."

"It's not my fault Drew held a meeting at six-thirty in the morning," I said, and glared at Drew.

"Alright, since everyone's here already, allow me to start the meeting," Drew flicked his hair nonchalantly, completely ignoring the offensive comment I made about him. "I have struck a deal with the Cross Companies, on the condition that we are going to publish the magazine about the collaboration."

"Let me guess," Dawn interrupted. "You want us—the heads—to create the magazine?"

"Correct," Drew replied. "The magazine's theme is change, evolution."

"If it's evolution you want, I have tons of Pokémon magazines," Emery murmured, and Rinoah shushed her.

"How are we going to do 'change'?" Misty asked.

"Simple, we find someone who has undergone metamorphosis. Someone who has seen life in a different perspective."

Suddenly I could feel every eye on me. My eyes widened. "What?"

"You!" Dawn said, pointing a finger at me. Paul pushed her finger down, muttering something incoherent.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes, you!" Dawn said once more. "You have undergone metamorphosis!"

"For your information, I am not a butterfly," I replied.

"Yeah, _but_ you have changed! So much! So so so so so so much!"

I crossed my arms at Dawn. "Whatever; I'm not going to be your model or anything for that magazine."

"Come on May, you're perfect for that role!" Ash piped. I glared at him darkly, and he backed away. "See? When we were in college, you'd only glare at someone like that if they took your food or did something bad. Now, you're doing it randomly."

"Just do it May," Emery said in front of me, and Rinoah nodded beside her. "I'm sure you'll do _great."_

Drew glared at his cousin, who smiled at him nonchalantly.

"Whatever, I'm not doing it."

"What made you change anyway?" Dawn asked. I flinched.

"I can't tell you," I said, and flashed her a fake smile. If I told her—or anyone for that matter—tears will fall and I'll be "weak May" again. I don't want that.

"Come to think of it, I haven't had contact with you after graduation," Misty said, and I turned to look at her. "What happened after graduation?"

"Nothing, nothing, I swear!" I backed away, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Dawn stand up and head to my chair.

"Something _happened _after graduation. Two years after we graduated, I saw you in a restaurant," Dawn said, and levelled her sapphire eyes with mine. "That's the first time I saw you in two years. _Two _freaking years, May. You didn't have a job, and you still lived in the same house. Now. Tell. Me. What. Happened."

"Nothing happened!" I insisted, hoping they would buy my story. Misty and Dawn stared at me, Sapphire and Emerald eyes boring into my soul. Emery bit her lip, and I knew she knew what happened. I just hope she won't tell.

"Really May?" Dawn asked. "Nothing happened? Do you _really _expect us to believe that?"

"Yes, because it's the truth!"

"What is the truth May?" Misty asked.

Emery glared at Drew, silently carrying a message: "Why aren't you doing anything?!"

"Come to think of it—" Dawn said, and turned to Drew. I escaped _that _trap. "You guys were dating back in college."

I spoke too soon.

"Then suddenly you're back to square one—hating each other," Ash said; he had been silent all this while.

I knew Dawn and Misty were smart enough to put two and two together.

"May"—Misty put both her hands on my shoulders, and she stared at me. "May—when did Drew break up with you?"

I faked a laugh—with sounded very squeaky. "_He_ broke up with me? More like I broke up with him."

"What?" Emery said, and Rinoah covered her mouth instantly. Looks like she wasn't the only one who knew the story.

Drew glared at us. "Enough, this is getting too far. Come on Misty, let's resume the meeting."

"No," Misty said, and she flashed a look at Ash, who flashed a look at Dawn, who turned to Paul. Paul jabbed Rinoah in the hip, and Rinoah glared at him."

Dawn sighed. "You guys know what to do."

In a flash, the three guys held Drew back. I knew there was no stopping this interrogation.

"What are you guys doing?" Drew asked. "Let go of me!"

"Sorry bro," Ash said. "But we _really _need to know the truth."

Drew glared at Ash. "You people are too nosy."

Misty turned back to me, and I knew the interrogation was back on. "What?" she asked.

"What?" I repeated.

"What happened?"

Dawn looked at me pleadingly, her eyes begging me to say something.

"So maybe something _did _happen. But if you guys really want to turn me back, I can turn back right now!" I said cheerfully, and smiled at them. "Want me to wear a red bandana and tie a fanny pack around my waist like old times? I'll do it, fine!"

"Honestly," Emery sighed, and she stood up, heading to my direction. "May, you know I know what happened. And there's no stopping me from telling them. You know that right?"

Drew glared at her from where he was held, and he tried to free his arms from the grasps of the three. "Emery, I'll disown you."

"Who are you, my father?" Emery asked. "And it's your fault anyway."

"May, what did Drew do?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing, he was just being a bastard like always! Nothing serious really," I said, grinning.

"May."

Paul looked at me with those steely eyes of his, and I knew that he could rip the truth out of me.

"Damn you Paul," I cursed under my breath. I looked down. "That day—my parents died."

"Oh, that, I didn't know," Emery said, and smirked at Drew. "You are in _big _trouble."


End file.
